A-Counting We Will Go (2017 re-released) (US released) (battybarney2014's version)
"A-Counting We Will Go" (also known as "Barney's Counting Party") is a Barney Home Video that was re-released on the US DVD on September 14, 2017 in the Canada. It was a re-released of the 2010 Barney Home Video of the same name. Plot While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. Everyone decorates inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, clips from different kinds of "Barney & Friends" episodes are shown. Everybody enjoys a counting party inside the caboose! Educational Theme: Numbers and Counting Cast in the new content *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Other Children *Mom Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Great Day for Counting #It's Party Time #Find the Numbers In Your House #The Clapping Song (Scenes Taken from the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode called A-Counting We Will Go!) #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scenes Taken from the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode called A-Counting We Will Go!) #Pennies in My Pocket (Scenes Taken from the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode called A-Counting We Will Go!) #Way to Count (Scenes Taken from the 2008 Barney & Friends Season 12 episode called The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure) #Books Are Fun! (Scenes Taken from the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode called A-Counting We Will Go!) #There Are Seven Days (Scenes Taken from the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode called A-Counting We Will Go!) #Numbers, Numbers (Scenes Taken from the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode called A-Counting We Will Go!) #The Fishing Song (Scenes Taken from the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode called Ducks and Fish) #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scenes Taken from the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode called A-Counting We Will Go!) #Ten Little Fingers #The Ants Go Marching #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #It's Party Time (Reprise) #I Love You Language Audio *English Dolby Digital Stereo CC *German Dolby Digital Stereo *Korean Dolby Digital Stereo Special Features *Bonus Barney & Friends Episode: Counting (2006) *Barney Book Read Along: Baby Bop's Counting Book *Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Number Carnival *Barney Wallpapers *Barney Coloring Pages *Behind the Scenes Featurettes *Hit Entertainment Favorites *Preview Selection Trivia *This home video for this 2017 re-released for the US released was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. *In this 2017 re-released for the US released, It has the Copyright saying "2010, 2017 Lyons Partnership". Front US DVD Cover *The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo *The Words saying "A-Counting We Will Go" *The Season 7-8 Barney Costume at the counting party in the caboose inside *The Season 2 Baby Bop Costume at the counting party in the caboose inside Back US DVD Cover *The outside of the park *The Season 7-8 Barney Costume *The Season 2 Baby Bop Costume *The Red Number 10 Summary at the Back US DVD Cover While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. Everyone decorates inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, clips from different kinds of "Barney & Friends" episodes are shown. Everybody enjoys a counting party inside the caboose! Category:2017